Mobile Back-Haul networks typically depend on an anchor node, such as either one or both of a Serving Gateway (SGW) and a Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateway (PGW) to provide device administration services (such as traffic monitoring, policy enforcement, and generating reports for customer billing) pertaining to mobile electronic devices.
So-called anchorless networks have been proposed, but these proposals do not provide any means by which the device administration services may be maintained.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.